


Broken Promises

by TackiestFire (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Dark Plot, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mephiles is a bit of a psychopath, SIlvaze, Shadow has anger problems, Silver is unstable, Silver uses Black Magic, Sonadow - Freeform, Sonic has a messed up mind, Witchcraft, creepy but sweet, duh - Freeform, gays will be gays, plot revolves around a broken promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TackiestFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Shadow and Sonic had gotten into a fight which had placed their relationship in danger and are now in a cold compact with each other. Little do they know, danger lurks near, and now may not have been the best time to start a fight in their relationship... -</p><p>"I try to understand you, I really do, but we always end up fighting, maybe it's best if we just end it now to prevent any more misery!" Sonic yelled at the ultimate life form, his rage blinding his conscious and train of thought.</p><p>"Then maybe we don't know each other as we say, maybe we should just end it here." Shadow nodded at the last few words which he muttered in a low tone.</p><p>"Well….Wait, what?!" Sonic gaped, his heart now thrumming harder than before.</p><p>"You said it yourself, all we do is fight. It is best if we go our separate ways." Shadow responded as he headed for the front door.</p><p>"Shadow, don't! I promise we can fix this, Shadow!" Sonic began with a desperate tone as soon as he saw Shadow turn the knob of the door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen a fanfic where Shadow and Sonic have a fight, and kinda break up yet. And I have not done a sad fanfic yet…so…Here you are!

"I thought you would change!"

"Hmph, you thought you could have the power to do that?"

"Yes, for chaos' sake, I thought you truly cared about me being that you and I have been in a relationship for a long damn time now!"

"Well, too bad."

"You are just as bad as when we first met!"

"And you are just as pathetic."

"I hate how you always call me pathetic!"

"Well you are, you are a pathetic, childish fool hedgehog who doesn't know how to act mature."

"Mature?! You are the one who always solves everything with anger and violence, at least I can think rationally and not by anger and hatred!"

It was night and Shadow and Sonic were both at Tails' and Sonic's house. Both hedgehogs had their teeth bared in anger, their relationship slowly breaking as they yelled, cursed, and insulted each other to a high degree. Sonic was thankful that Tails had spent the night at Cream's for tonight, since the sweet rabbit girl invited him over.

At this statement, Shadow grit his teeth and growled loudly, intimidating Sonic a bit, especially since he was the slightly more dominant one in the relationship.

"And here I thought you understood me, looks like you were another stereotypical idiot after all like everyone else."

"Well at least this idiot knows how to display emotion more often! Do you know how many times I have had to explain to others as to which why you act like a….an…"

"A what?" Shadow crossed his arms over his chest in a challenging manner. "What are you going to call me? Monster, experiment,…killer?"

Sonic's anger finally boiled over. "A damn, selfish, stupid, arrogant, bastard!"

Shadow blinked, his eyes widening for a slight second before resuming their raging fire. Sonic had never dared nor had a reason to call him that before. As a matter of fact, Sonic barley cursed. Shadow would be the one to curse and call Sonic the hurtful word, either playfully or seriously, which ended either with Sonic laughing or Sonic punching Shadow until next week. Shadow knew their relationship was really in deep danger now.

"I try to understand you, I really do, but we always end up fighting, maybe it's best if we just end it now to prevent any more misery!" Sonic yelled at the ultimate life form, his rage blinding his conscious and train of thought.

"Then maybe we don't know each other as we say, maybe we should just end it here." Shadow nodded at the last few words which he muttered in a low tone.

"Well….Wait, what?!" Sonic gaped, his heart now thrumming harder than before.

"You said it yourself, all we do is fight. It is best if we go our separate ways." Shadow responded as he headed for the front door.

"Shadow, don't! I promise we can fix this, Shadow!" Sonic began with a desperate tone as soon as he saw Shadow turn the knob of the door.

"Shadow, I didn't mean any of what I just said! You know how my anger gets; I say complete gibberish, Shadow…please…"

Shadow stopped for a short moment, the door now open to grant exit to the ebony hedgehog. His crimson eyes then slowly turned to meet desperate emerald, now showered in emotional pain, the cobalt hedgehog's drooping ears causing Shadow to look away. He had been with Sonic long enough to know all of the blue hedgehog's body, eye, and even eye ridge language. Sonic never drooped his ears unless he was in deep surprise, shock, confusion, sadness, pain, depression…or misery.

"…Please…"

Sonic's mind then unintentionally wandered to a certain memory of which they both shared.

-O-

'Shads?' Sonic tiredly muttered as his head cobalt head rested on the ebony hedgehog's white fluffy chest. Shadow's left hand rested on Sonic's waist while the right slowly and gently caressed Sonic's ears.

They were both at Shadow's house, lying on his red couch in front of the fireplace.

'Hmm?' Shadow responded, turning to look at his mate.

'Promise me nothing will ever break us apart, can you?' Sonic's head then rose to let his emerald eyes grant access to deep, gentle crimson.

The ebony hedgehog only then smirked and bent down to kiss his blue lover, earning a small chuckle in return.

'I promise, my love, for the rest of eternity.'

'Oh, cut the 'my love this and my love that' act shads.'

-O-

"Goodbye, Sonic the hedgehog."

And at that he shut the door quietly, leaving a heart broken Sonic behind.

-O-

Sonic lay in his bed, his ears now flat upon his head while his hands crushed the blue sheets beneath them, releasing the pain he had developed in his heart. His eyes wanted to let out the tears which had formed but the blue blur refused to give in into the physical pain.

He should have known Shadow would have ended their relationship; the mysterious ebony male seemed unstable enough. But Sonic held onto the clinging hope that they would stay together for the rest of their lives.

Sonic pressed his face deeper into the light blue pillows beneath him.

'This is why I shouldn't let love control my emotions.'

His ears then perked up at hearing the door to his bedroom open, but the cobalt male didn't bother raising his head since he already knew who it was.

"…Sonic…? Are you alright…?" Tails began hesitantly as he neared his older brother. Sonic only groaned in response as Tails sat on the edge of his bed.

"Shadow…gave me the news of what happened-"

"Don't…mention his name. I never want to be related to him in any way. I'm done." Sonic spit out angrily as his ears flattened themselves more in anger. Tails only sighed in frustration.

"Sonic, you have to learn how to control your impatience and anger." Tails said softly as his blue eyes stared at the two spiked back of Sonic. "That may be a reason as to why Shadow left Yo-"

"Don't." Sonic warned, hissing as he spoke. Tails then only sighed and got up to leave, finding the chat worthless due to Sonic's stubborn behavior, opening the door to leave the blue blur alone.

"Shadow still loves you." Tails spoke before officially leaving the room, causing a silent tear to finally fall from Sonic's dull, emerald eyes.

He never had felt so broken, not even when eggman had broken bones in his body, and not even he had succeeded in breaking his joyful spirit.

And it hurt him to know Shadow was the cause for his now broken spirit.

At this thought, Sonic bit down on his pillow, causing tears to appear on his once brand-new light blue pillow as he tore it apart with his small sharp incisors.

Several memories of moments that the ebony and cobalt had shared raced in the cobalt's mind. Shadow's heartfelt smile which he had the privilege to see and feel, the way he would tease Shadow, the feeling of being safe and not having to worry about protecting others for once, but for Sonic himself to be protected for a change by the ebony hedgehog.

Sonic then punched the bed harshly, finally letting his bottled up feelings to spill out, not having the mental nor physical ability to remain calm any longer. Tears stained the bed and torn pillow as Sonic's sobs echoed throughout the room, his ears now flattened against his head as his eyes were tightly shut while tears fell out in non-stop amounts.

'I thought we had a promise…'


	2. Dark Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two troubled lovers have an unexpected awkward meet up after a month, but unknown to them a dark force will soon ruin their chances of repairing their mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting already made chapters!

Month and a half later: 1:00 P.M

It had been several days, which soon turned into weeks, and Sonic had barricaded himself in his room. The windows were shut and curtains drawn. Sonic had torn down the red and black curtains, which he had placed to remind him of Shadow, and replaced them with his previous white and blue curtains.

The room was extremely dark and not a sound was heard as the blue blur lay in bed on his side, emerald eyes wide open staring at nothing. They had a blank look as if he were mentally dead and long gone.

Several of his friends and allies had come by to attempt and bring his spirits up again, but they all had failed miserably. Even Amy had failed to make Sonic smile with her wild shenanigans. Sonic had refused to eat and drink anything, and only time he would leave his room was to either use the bathroom or shower.

Sonic didn't feel mad at Shadow anymore. His mind was now filled with guilt for yelling at Shadow and calling him…a bastard. He had passed the days tossing and turning around his bed as regret made him quite mad in the mind. Tails was right; his impatience was out of control. Patience was important in a relationship, especially with someone like Shadow.

Sonic was surprised Shadow had enough patience to deal with him and his short temper. That was a thing he learned that Shadow had. Patience, and lots of it.

They had once gone to a bar, which was Club Rouge, and Sonic drinking for the first time, had gone into a wild seductive and crazy phase. While Rouge giggled behind the counter, Shadow had carefully and gently picked Sonic up, despite Sonic digging his hands into Shadow's chest fur and head quills, while whispering seductively into his ear, causing Shadow to blush a deep red, which made Rouge go into a fit of laughter.

Shadow silently swallowed his dignity, and continued to carry Sonic bridle style home, earning certain stares while walking home due to Sonic's seductive comments and actions which he had no shame in talking and showing out loud.

The next day Sonic woke up with a pounding headache, and after Shadow telling him the events which had happened, he blushed and denied while Shadow laughed and hugged the surprised and embarrassed blue hedgehog.

But something always set both of them off. Either if Sonic didn't understand what Shadow was trying to say, or because Shadow didn't understand what Sonic was trying to say. Sonic was confused at this sudden change of course because before, both mobians understood each other perfectly.

It was as if something was blocking their mind sense. Anything and everything set them off. Sonic had even threatened Shadow once for not passing the salt. Shadow refused to talk about that day since Sonic had literally 'passed the salt' to Shadow when the ebony asked, by unscrewing the top and throwing the salt onto Shadow's face. Sonic was lucky Shadow's eyes were closed.

But Shadow had resolved the problem by nuzzling Sonic's head shortly after, knowing that this action was Sonic's weak spot and would calm the blue blur down.

Sonic had to admit once again that Shadow had a lot of patience to deal with him and his hot headed temper.

All these thoughts and memories passed the cobalt hedgehogs mind as his eyes stared onto the blankets underneath him. Time had become an illusion to him.

After another day had passed, Tails had finally had it. He nosily walked up the wooden, bright glossy stairs and roughly opened Sonic's door, causing Sonic's ears to involuntarily perk back to the noise.

"Okay Sonic, this has to stop, you are not like this." Tails said quite loudly in case Sonic had drifted off once again into a mental fantasy.

"Tails-"

"No, Sonic. Come on, you haven't eaten for a long time, and you love eating." Tails placed a finger to his chin and leaned against the open door way.

"How about we go and buy some chili dogs, I know you would love some right about now." Tails winked even though Sonic had his back facing him. Sonic only groaned, knowing Tails would not go away until he agreed, and got up, swinging his legs over the mattress. He knew he couldn't stay the way he was forever. He rubbed his head and smoothed his messy quills down and glanced back at Tails with a small smile etched on his face.

"You know me so well."

"Well, I am your little bro." Sonic then swiftly ran to the yellow kitsune and ruffled his head fur, causing Tails to laugh loudly.

"Right you are, now come on, I'm starving." Sonic then sped down the stairs and opened the front door, waiting a few moments before Tails had finally gone through. Sonic's eye then suddenly caught a glint, and his emeralds eyes followed it to then find a pair of golden limiter rings sitting upon his coffee table in the living room.

Sonic then grimaced, but smiled shortly after as he gathered the limiter rings and a blank piece of paper, a pen also now in hand. After writing a quick note and placing the limiter rings upon the note, Sonic quickly left to join his yellow fox companion on their short journey.

-O-

After hearing and trying to coax Sonic multiple times, Rouge had made herself determined to make the ebony hedgehog change his mind on the sudden break up. Shadow's half lidded eyes stared into the burning fire across him from the fireplace as his G.U.N mission partner continued to wag her finger and give a speech.

"Poor big blue is devastated, how could you just break up with him like that!? You know Sonic is cautious about love, and after giving his well protected love to you, you just throw it away!"

"I didn't just 'throw it away'" Shadow responded as he crossed his right leg over his left and gave Rouge a piercing glare.

"Really!? Well, it sure seems like it, Sonic is heartbroken Shadow, and you just sit here as if nothing is wrong, as if he means nothing to yo-"

Shadow, having enough of the lies, then slammed his hands onto the oak coffee table in front of him, the blazing fire in front of him giving his already burning crimson eyes into a more fierce blazing frenzy. Rouge jumped back, her friend's sudden action taking her by surprise.

"Do you truly think it doesn't pain me to see Sonic in pain? The faker means everything to me! I lie awake, day and night, thinking of him, feeling sorry, wanting to go back and tell him everything is fine…but something is wrong…" Shadow then clenched his fists as his eyes met the aqua gaze of Rouge.

"I don't know what, but something is wrong…and it's placing him in danger…I feel it." Shadow muttered as he looked through his window, which had the curtains slightly closed, only revealing a bit of sunlight in.

"I just don't want anything to happen to him, he's the only one who showed me true kindness and love, other than Maria, when everyone else rejected me, lied and thought I was an insane killer. Even after all I did, he stayed by my side,"

Shadow turned to Rouge and nodded slowly.

"I have to protect him." Shadow spoke as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Rouge questioned.

"Faker. Either way I have to go back, I left my ankle limiters at his place."

And at that, he quickly opened the door and left, the closing door resounding through Shadow's quiet house. Rouge only crossed her arms and smirked, her glossy lips reflecting the fire embers.

"I knew he would give in and go back to Sonic…Knuckles owes me fifteen rings."

-O-

Shadow stared at Sonic's red and white front door for a few moments, contemplating his decision, before finally choosing to knock, the firm and loud noise resounding around the quiet area. After receiving no answer, Shadow attempted to open the door, which to his surprise, was open.

His crimson gaze roamed around the empty house, his eyes then suddenly catching a familiar golden glint, his crimson eyes quickly locating the source. His heavy shoes made loud thumping noises as they neared the light, peach colored coffee table which held his limiters with a note underneath.

Shadow raised an eye ridge as he inspected the note underneath his limiters. After a few moments spent on placing his limiters back on his ankles, Shadow grabbed the freshly made note with ease, his ruby gaze scanning the paper and its contents:

Hey Shads,

I knew you would come back to get your limiter rings so…here they are. I thought you would be here sooner sine the limiters are very important to you and your well being, but I guess the feel of you not wanting to see me was greater.

I was going to deliver them myself…but I felt like I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I honestly am regretful for yelling at you the past few weeks…I don't know what came over me and I certainly didn't mean the things I said…I was just under pressure with the things you said.

I assume us going apart for a short time is a good idea to release the pent up pressure we have had for a long time now, although I will miss you glaring at me with my crazy antics.

Well, see you later Shads!

\- Sonic the Hedgehog

Shadow stared for a few moments more, savoring Sonic's words as his ears flattened themselves to his head in concern.

'Even after all I did and caused to him, he still cares about me. I have to find faker.'

He gently folded the paper and placed it back where he found it, his skates lighting up the glossy woodened floor momentarily as he stormed out of the azure hedgehog's house.

The ebony hedgehog was so caught in his thoughts that he failed to notice a strange dark purple mist gathering around Sonic's home as he skated farther away.

-O-

"Ahhh, this is good!" Sonic muttered as he finished his fifth chilidog, making Tails roll his baby blue eyes.

"What a surprise." Tails responded, which made Sonic, and soon himself laugh. Their laughter was soon interrupted as they heard fast footsteps come near them. A G.U.N solider soon appeared, his face full of worry.

"Miles Tails Prower, you are needed at G.U.N headquarters, now."

Tails gave a quizzical stare while Sonic crossed his arms arrogantly against his peach chest.

"Why?" Sonic questioned skeptically. With Shadow, he had come to distrust G.U.N quite a bit due to what they did to the ebony and his sister, Maria.

"Something dangerous has come up recently, and chaos energy is getting more unstable by the minute according to the machine your fox friend has built for us to monitor chaos energy, we need Miles now before it gets worse." The G.U.N solider, young but experienced, spoke with desperation in his voice, which made Sonic all the more curious.

"I'll go." Tails responded while nodding. The young G.U.N solider sighed and nodded back, walking back the way he came. Tails soon followed only to then be stopped shortly by the blue hedgehog.

"Tails, be careful." Sonic advised. Tails only then smiled and nodded, his two tails then beginning to rapidly rotate as he flew off to catch up to the young G.U.N solider. Sonic stared off into the distance for another while before beginning to walk the opposite way, his plan to just aimlessly walk around for a while before going back home. His emerald eyes then caught sight of Club Rouge, the bright neon light's inviting the cobalt hedgehog in for a bit of fun and drinks.

Sonic sighed and, deciding he had nothing to other to do, began to walk towards the now famous club. His eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness which invaded his eyes as he entered the club. Several mobians and humans alike were either drinking, passed out, or aggressively making out, some even going upstairs to the several built rooms made for that specific reason.

Sonic cringed at the thought of working at the club and having to clean the sheets afterwards. He then shook his head of the sudden claimed thoughts and walked towards the bartender counter, taking a seat on one of the stools, the darkened atmosphere making him fail to notice the red streaked hedgehog which was near him, drinking a certain type of red wine.

"Look who showed up."

Sonic's ears perked up as he then spotted Rouge the Bat in front of him, her glossy lips reflecting the lights inside the bar.

"Yeah. I have nothing else to do…can you give me a glass of the wine Shadow always has? You know, the red one?" Sonic questioned as he placed his right hand under his chin, his emerald eyes staring into dark teal.

"That type of alcohol is the only thing that doesn't make me…instantly drunk."

Rouge only then smirked as she nodded, her sudden smirk making Sonic suspicious.

Rouge the made half a circle before stopping in front of her G.U.N partner, his red eyes staring into the glass in his hand. His crimson eyes then widened as his glass was quickly taken from his right hand, his left fist beginning to clench ready for a fight, either verbal or physical, only to then notice the sassy bat, which he considered his best friend, calmly walk away with his glass of wine in her hand.

Shadow grit his teeth and hopped over the counter, his skates clanking against the marble flooring underneath him. He then followed after the sassy bat, failing to notice the blue fur which began coming into view.

"Here you are, sweetie." Rouge replied as she gave Sonic the half-full glass of red wine. Sonic stared at the glass in a skeptical manner, spotting the used spot of another mouth on the lip of the glass.

"Rouge, even if you are the master of bars, I doubt you could fill a glass this quickly. And not to mention this glass was clearly recently used by another-"

"Rouge!" A deep, cold voice called all of sudden, causing the azure hedgehog to look up. His emerald eyes widened to only then spot the ebony who had broken his heart weeks ago. He tried to make himself unnoticeable as he lowered his ears and tried to blend in with the darkness.

"What do you, pray tell, think you are doing?!" Shadow crossed his arms and glared at his partner, who only laughed. Shadow gave Rouge a quizzical look, not caring about her sudden fit of laughter.

"Where did my drink go?"

Rouge then looked over to her right, which Shadow did shortly after, causing Sonic to quickly look down, Shadow's wine glass still in hand. Shadow's crimson eyes widened, but then went back to their angry glare. Sonic looked up for a moment, only to meet an angry crimson glare which if they could, burn through him. Sonic then quickly looked back down, his thumbs twiddling underneath him.

'Crap.' Sonic's mind raced as the possible outcomes to this particular situation came to his mind.

Shadow then slowly advanced towards his lost cobalt mate, and placed his arms onto the cold counter, his crimson gaze still placed onto Sonic's hidden facial features. He placed his right hand under Sonic's chin, making Sonic look into his now softened blood red eyes.

"Sonic, I know you're here, I can see you; stop hiding your eyes and face."

Sonic then lowered his ears and sighed in defeat.

"Hi Shadow…"

Shadow then leaned down and lightly kissed Sonic's forehead.

"Hello, Faker."

Sonic then abruptly turned his head to the side and grunted, sill annoyed at Shadow.

"Don't think I forgot what happened."

"I don't plan to think that."

They stayed in silence for a few moments more, before Shadow jumped over the counter and took a seat on a stool which was placed next to Sonic.

"Sonic…, I'm sorry." Shadow sighed and looked away. Sonic then instantly perked up and paid full attention towards the red streaked hedgehog, his head snapping towards the ebony.

"I shouldn't have left you just like that…I was just afraid of completely losing you. I…don't want to lose another one I love." Shadow sighed and closed his eyes.

Sonic the smirked and crossed his arms, his emerald eyes staring at ebony fur.

"What's this, did the ultimate life form just admit he has a fear?"

Shadow only then grimaced and squinted his eyes. Sonic then laughed and smiled warmly at Shadow.

"Stupid angry spine ball."

Something in Shadow then snapped, his eyes dilating as an unknown force changed his perspective of Sonic.

"Idiot."

Sonic instantly noticed the change of tone in Shadow's voice and gave a confused, but annoyed look.

"Excuse me?" Sonic questioned. Shadow soon shook his head and grimaced.

"I don't know, Sonic, something is wrong, and I don't know what. I know it's connected to our sudden unusual behavior." Shadow grabbed Sonic's wine glass, and placed it on the blue blur's lips.

"Drink, the glass is mine." Shadow smirked as Sonic blushed, his heightened vision allow him to see the red tint on his cheeks. Sonic then hesitantly began to drink the red liquid, watching as Shadow stared at him while his hand held the glass to the cobalt's lips.

"I assume we have to find this sudden force before things get out of han-"

"Sonic!" A sudden voice called from the blue blur's head quills. Shadow removed the wine glass from Sonic's lips as Sonic dug in his blue quills for his communicator. He finally found it and raised an eye ridge.

"Yes, what is it Tails?"

"Something is wrong with the chaos energy, and it's causing effects on those who have the power of using chaos energy! That must be why you and Shadow are behaving so childish."

Shadow grunted at the statement, making Sonic grin. Shadow then, assuming they have forgiven each other, proceeded to pick up Sonic and place him on his lap. Sonic only then smiled even more and leaned back against the ebony hedgehog.

"Yeah, I guess we have forgiven each other. I assume we shouldn't since the cause of our turmoil isn't even ours."

"Sonic! Stay focused!"

"Ok, what?!"

"We found the culprit behind this, it's-"

A loud crash sound then made itself known; debris flew everywhere while Shadow instantly shielded Sonic from the danger with his own body. A dark purple mist then started forming on the ground near the hole which was now present at the entrance to Rouge's club. People screamed and frantically ran round, trying to escape through the back entrance, Rouge trying to make everyone exit safely.

Shadow eyes then widened as he turned his head to see the one who had caused the sudden chaos. A deep laugh erupted from the Shadow look-alike.

"Well, if it isn't Shadow the Hedgehog." His green reptile like eyes bore into Shadow's own.

"Mephiles." Shadow snarled, holding the now surprised Sonic closer. Shadow then let go of the cobalt hedgehog, both mobians ready for battle.

"Hah, you truly think you two can defeat me?"

"Just try to stop us!" Sonic yelled as he pointed a finger toward the green and pale green hedgehog. Mephiles then gave a glare and raised his hand, his fingers forming dark energy. Shadow's eyes widened as his evil counterpart then whipped his hand down, aiming towards the cocky blue blur. Sonic's eyes then dilated as he raised his hands up to his face, knowing that no amount of speed could save him in time. His ears then perked up as he heard a painful gasp and grunt, a thud soon following in front of him,

His eyes opened only to spot Shadow on the marble floor underneath, purple pulsing dark crystals protruding from his torso as blood seeped down to the floor.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled as he bent down and touched Shadow's face, his black eyelids instantly opening at the sound of his name.

"I….have to get these out before the poison gets to my brain and heart…" Shadow muttered, as his eyes then suddenly widened in pain as he yelled in pain. Sonic shook Shadow for a while more, before slowly getting up, his head looking down at the hurt ebony, while Mephiles' laughs echoed in his ears.

"You truly think you can stop me to help him?!"

Sonic's head then slowly rose, his burning emerald gaze now staring into cold deep teal.

"You are going to regret what you did." Sonic spoke coldly as Shadow's screams of agony filled the now deserted club.

"A lot."

And at that, the sounds of battle filled the club as Sonic ran towards the dark being, dodging dark crystal spears, his green eyes now a blazing determined emerald fire.


	3. Future Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow is losing sanity quick, but the blue blur is has no choice as he is occupied with the culprit which committed the act. Lucky for them both, a new visitor arrives to their aid, but brings news of which Sonic does not approve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, guys!
> 
> Ahm, so for later things, here's something explained if you do not know
> 
> Zone Cops are cops that patrol and keep dimensions at bay and out of chaos. The main characters are also part of the Zone cops, but they are copies/alternatives in the alternative universe. They live in no zone, which is basically located in the middle of ALL dimensions. And the first letter of their name is replaced with a Z. The zone cops are underrated, but I believe they are because they only come out in the Sonic archie comics. Sonic has met them before, so he knows them already, and is the only one who does. (From my knowledge)
> 
> Sonic-Zonic
> 
> Shadow-Zhadow
> 
> Vector-Zector
> 
> I think you get it….

Sonic's breath hitched as a dark crystal nearly decapitated him, his body swiftly bending backward to avoid the unwanted predicament. Mephiles, although not in his crystallized form, was all the same deadly. His blue quills became stiff as he formed a spin dash, only to then hit the wall behind the dark being as Mephiles once again formed into the strange dark purple mist they had all become all too familiar with.

'You are an idiot.' Sonic's mind resounded as he fought, His emerald eyes widened slightly as the deep voice in his mind recited hurtful phrases, only to then form an angry glare as he tried to focus on the fight while telling himself the voices weren't of the one who he had come to love. His emerald eyes quickly glanced over to the left, where the ebony was writhing in pain, his stained, shaking white gloves attempting to carefully pull out the cursed crystals.

'You think I love you?! Ha!'

'They're not real, they're not real, it's Mephiles.' Sonic's mind recited.

"Mephiles, where are you?!" Sonic shouted as his emerald eyes looked around frantically, searching for any sign of the dark being. A laugh responded him from behind as the dark copy harshly kicked him in the back, his spine sending powerful shock waves as his sapphire body went over the bar counter, his head banging against the tiled floor.

'Damn, at this rate I'll never be able to help Shadow,' Sonicrubbed his head, the pain not as hard thanks to his quills which had raised themselves up in self defense.

'Without Shadow, Silver or the chaos emeralds, I doubt I have the ability to defeat this idi….wait…'

Sonic's head peeked behind the counter as the sudden sounds of grunts and yells were heard, his eyes catching a glimpse of green fur as it once again disappeared into the dark purple mist surrounding the hole near the entrance. Sonic creased his eye ridges as he strained to see who his apparent ally was. His eyes only then dilated as familiar red shades came into view, the lime quills of his counterpart rising up slowly in defense.

"You bastard!" Scourge yelled angrily, his fist aiming for Mephiles only to then faze through magenta mist. His ice blue eyes blazed as he turned around quickly, his sharp teeth bared.

"Hmph, I do not see the reason to call me that,-"

"You tricked me into exploding the damn zone cop base, you demented demon. I wanted to escape, not explode the damn base!" Scourge yelled once again as he attempted to get closer to Mephiles by running in zigzags, but the dark mobian saw it and simply stepped aside, causing Scourge to crash into the bar counter and flip over it, unknowingly landing beside the blue blur.

Scourge groaned as his ice like eyes began to focus, catching the smirk of his blue, cocky counterpart.

"I see you are in a revenge streak." Sonic spoke as his grin only then widened more. Scourge gave Sonic a glare, now over the sudden surprise of seeing the sapphire mobian, and peered over the counter, quickly spotting the ebony hedgehog, who was now being helped by Rouge who had returned.

"And I see you are also in one, am I right?" Scourge returned the smirk. Sonic then nodded and frowned.

"I suppose stripes is in danger, correct?" Scourge spoke as his eyes stay focused on Mephiles, who was now staring at the counter.

"I need to get him out of here-"

"Then go on, I'll distract him." Scourge replied as he stood up, now gaining the full attention of Mephiles. Sonic shook his head repeatedly, the realization of Scourge helping him by his own will stunning him. He creased his eye ridges as he then re-called Scourge's previous words.

"Wait….what happened to the Zone Cops?" Sonic questioned, his voice edged with worry. Scourge's body tensed as his blue copy questioned the previous events. Scourge and Sonic stared, the latter finally sighing and closing his eyes as the silence stretched on.

"Scourge…"

"…The base…it…it exploded-"

"What?!" Sonic exclaimed, his legs automatically propelling him to stand. Scourge could feel anger and worry coursing off of Sonic in deadly vibes, his flaming emerald orbs not helping him feel anymore less pressured.

"It's not important right now-"

"What about Zonic, is he fine?!" Sonic questioned in worry.

"I think so, but knowing him he's fine. Now go and help stripes before Mephiles decides to do something worse!" Scourge yelled as he charged towards the dark being, leaving Sonic to fend and think for himself.

Sweeping the Zone cops aside from his mind, Sonic rushed over to the ebony male, his pain filled groans causing Sonic's ears to flatten themselves on his head. His grassy eyes watched as Rouge attempted to rid the sable being of its cursed, protruding dark crystals, but Shadow weakly swatted the bat's hand away, his shaking hand grabbing onto her wrist.

"Don't…it'll…it'll only worsen the-Agh!-poison…." Shadow stated as his glassy eyes stared into dark, worried, aqua. Sonic quickly trotted over to the midnight hedgehog's aid as he crouched down, his emerald eyes stared into fading crimson, Shadow's eyes now receiving a mysterious green glow, his familiar, crimson gaze slowly fading.

"…S-Sonic…" Shadow choked as his hand slowly reached up to touch Sonic's cheek, the crimson pool beneath him steadily growing. Sonic held Shadow's own hand, his right hand grimly savoring the warmth the weak hand provided.

"Shhh, don't speak-"

"I'm s-sorry…f-for leaving y-…you…" The midnight hedgehog's chest heaved.

Sonic grimaced and he turned to Rouge, his eyes giving a pleading look. His hands hastily began to then rummage through Shadow's head quills, causing the coal hedgehog to groan in displeasure.

"Rouge…; take care of Tails for me, will ya?" Sonic gave a small smile as he finally retrieved what he was looking for, the red chaos emerald giving off a menacing, scarlet glow as the previous owner gave yet another, pained groan as his hands feebly tried to snatch back his precious, prized gem.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rouge questioned, her eyes while trained on Sonic, also catching glimpses of the fight behind them as Scourge attempted to stall more time.

Sonic then gave Rouge another grimace as he encircled his hands around the sable, carmine striped hedgehog, his scarlet eyes hazily locking onto determined jade as the hands went to his torso to then lift him up into bridle style, the sable hedgehog's head tiredly resting against the familiar, missed peach chest.

"The future." Sonic responded as he lifted his right hand, the carmine, mystical jewel glowing ever so more as Sonic's concentrated power entered its physical form. Sonic's grassy eyes flicked over to spot black eyelids going over scarlet eyes, their owner's body slowly going limp.

'C'mon Shadow, just hold on a bit longer…'

"Sonic," Rouge spoke, "Take care of Shadow…he's been through a lot, remember that…"

Sonic only then nodded, ensuring Rouge that he knew and promised to keep Shadow well. His emerald orbs then dilated as his concentrated energy reached its peak, the image of where he wanted to go reaching his mind.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic shouted as then not a second after carmine light enveloped them both, sapphire and sable bodies vanishing soon after as the scarlet light diminished, leaving a worried Rouge behind. Her dark aqua eyes then quickly focused on the fight in front of her, the lime green hedgehog had been injured in his right leg, a glass shard impaling it, his snarling apparently amusing the dark hedgehog in front of him.

"You will wish you never interfered with me, you idiotic mortal being." Mephiles spoke in an acidic tone as his right hand raised, the dark magenta mist enveloping the green hedgehog and himself. His focus was then knocked off as a heart encrusted boot almost managed to kick his face, his sharp reflexes not letting the on bringer complete their task.

Rouge's body stood in front of the injured hedgehog as she gave a smirk, his lashes batting as she placed her left hand on her waist.

"I'm sorry honey, but this hedgehog is off limits." She wagged her finger and gave a mocking pout. Mephiles only then narrowed his eyes as a crystal materialized into his hand, the mauve fog dissipating to reveal multiple dark, sharp crystals.

"If you wish for your destiny to be of pain," Mephiles spoke in an oddly calm manner, "then so be it."

The last thing heard was a crash and a scream as the nigh grew darker.

-O-

Sonic's feet pounded against the ground as his feet skimmed across rough terrain, the ruined future filling his eye sight. The coal body against him squirmed, the crystals jabbing at Sonic's own chest and stomach as he ran. Crimson blood smeared his body as Shadow's own leaned against the sapphire hedgehog, the latter feeling panic as the blood began to flow down his non-stop running legs. The scattered signs and debris crushed against his feet as the sapphire hedgehog attempted to catch a glimpse of silver fur or glowing turquoise, at least a sign….

"Sonic?!" The familiar, deep females' voice resounded against his ears as he came to a stop, his head rising up to spot a lilac cat with amber eyes.

"Blaze!" Sonic's slightly relieved voice responded, his feet rushing him over to the seemingly concerned purple cat, her amber eyes spotting the sable hedgehog in his stained, bloodied arms.

"I need Silver…" His serious emerald eyes reached Blaze's amber, and by this one look, the cockiness all gone, she knew that this was a serious matter at hand.

"Follow me, by the looks of Shadow...he won't last long...ultimate or not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update more often! Also, my writing has improved a bit, yes!


	4. Possession

-O-

Shadow coughed as his lungs inhaled too much air, the loss of blood making it harder for his body to regain its normal stature, even with advanced healing. His eyes refused to open as his mouth uttered a silent groan, the will to move his body leaving as the pain came back with every simple movement made. The ruined, torn beige couch underneath him creaked with every movement; it’s old, ruined fabric too worn to support any weight any longer.

‘Where the hell am I?’ Shadow’s thoughts recited as his mouth became dry with the thought. ‘Wherever I am….it feels like I’m burning in hell….am I dead?’

Pause. 

‘Am I in hell?’

The sudden memories came flooding back as his consciousness regained full control, his jaw clenched in unease at the aftermath of what had happened to him, but it was worth it if Sonic was safe….

‘Sonic!’ Shadow’s mind yelled in full on panic and worry. 

Groggily and pained, he strained to open his eyes, his hands moving over his torso to find the poisoned crystals gone without a trace. His crimson edged eye ridges furrowed in confusion, but he soon dismissed the thought, deeming Sonic a more important matter to deal with. His palms placed pressure onto the couch as he abruptly sat up, a wince escaping him as the pain spread throughout his body, but his determination to get to the blue blur set these…minor problems aside.

Just as he was to stand up, his ebony ears perked up at the sound of voices, unheard before due to his previous groggy mind. The sable hedgehog strained his ears more, yearning to eavesdrop on whoever or whatever was currently speaking.

“I told you, he’ll be fine. Stop stressing, it won’t help Shadow much.  
”  
‘…Silver?’ Shadow questioned in minor surprise, recognizing the familiar voice instantly. 

“Heh, sorry Silv, I’m just worried…I….I don’t want to lose him again…”

“Sonic…” Shadow’s strained and scratchy voice spoke in relief and a hint of confusion. Wanting to receive more information, Shadow tentatively made to stand, his legs still weary from the dark poison which was previously in his system. 

The action only made him lose his unsteady footing, a small yelp escaping his body as his face collided with the floor. The loud thump made both, silver and blue mobians jump in shock, their startled eyes instantly moving towards the sound. As soon as emerald eyes met with the sable fur which was attempting to lift from the ground, the blue blur ran towards his weak partner, his hands resting on coal shoulders.

“Shads, you’re awake!” Sonic’s relieved voice resounded as he lifted the wounded hedgehog back towards the torn couch; it’s old, rusted springs screaming in protest as the sable being settled once again onto the now ancient piece of furniture. After making sure the red striped hedgehog was fine, the sapphire hedgehog withdrew his hands in a quick motion, his green eyes darting away from the sable.

Crimson eyes stared back in questioning, but were avoided as the sapphire hedgehog simply began walking away in grim silence. Shadow reached out towards the blue hedgehog, only to then abruptly stop at Sonic’s next set of words.

“I’m glad you’re fine, but if you’ll excuse me….I’ll be outside.”

The bitterness and uneasiness in the blue blurs tone made Shadow’s warm blood turn to ice, his hands becoming ghostly cold. Before giving the confused and slightly hurt hedgehog time to respond, the sapphire being quickly left, his shoes colliding harshly with the floor as he jumped out of the building and into the flaming surrounds beyond which were of the destroyed future.

The sable hedgehog only could stare as the hedgehog he loved ran away…from him. His mahogany eyes stared toward the cracked floors which were of Silver’s unfortunate apartment.

“Man, Sonic sure is angry and hurt, but he refused to tell me why, do you happen to know the reason?” Silver asked, and by his tone Shadow knew Silver had the decent assumption that it had to do something about their relationship. His thoughts were confirmed as Silver simply raised an eye ridge and motioned with his left hand for Shadow to speak.

“Me and Sonic….broke up a month and a half ago…”

Silver’s mouth gaped, his mouth preparing to send a comment, but the sable hedgehog beat him to it.

“But I wouldn’t really call it a break up, we still have a bond, it’s just that something, or more like someone is attempting to break it.”

“Mephiles is the one causing the chaos, isn’t he? Sonic advised me this morning meanwhile you were unconscious, he was very worried of you, may I add.”

Shadow then, despite his pain, abruptly stood up and began pacing around the room, ignoring Silver’s protest.

“I don’t know what do to do Silver, everything has gotten so complicated, and now with Mephiles causing more chaos, agh!”

Shadow’s hand soon connected with a worn down wall, causing loose debris to fall beside the furious sable hedgehog. His charcoal body soon got covered in dust as his crimson gaze stared angrily at the hole he had created.

“Hey!” Silver advanced towards the angry sable and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Just because my current house is in ruins doesn’t mean you have to destroy it even more so!”

Silver’s complains fell on deaf ears as Shadow spotted the blue male he had come to love sitting at the edge of a worn building, his advanced vision allowing him to see his mate swinging his red sneaker clad feet back and forth in a soothing manner.

“….Which is why you need to be careful here, alright?” Silver concluded to his ignored speech. His quills then bristled upward as his irritation leaked through.

“You didn’t hear a word I said, did you?” Silver concluded as his amber eyes narrowed at the distracted mobian. He only sent a loud tsk as he walked away; leaving the ebony to his own thoughts, but it seemed the crimson striped ebony had other plans.

“How….did you cure me?”

At this, Silver’s boots abruptly stopped, his silver head slowly turning to glance at Shadow.

“Magic.” Silver’s quick reply was. A few moments passed in silence, before…

“You used Black Magic on me?!” Shadow yelled, his voice laced with undeniable shock and fury. Silver’s eyes only then narrowed as he fully turned towards the angered charcoal mobian, his hands resting on shaking shoulders.  
Shadow’s eyes were seeing only red. Figures Silver would know of magic, he’s psychokinetic for God’s sake. Of fucking course he would know.

“You should be grateful, you baka!” Silver spat out angrily, his amber eye practically glowing. “Sonic practically was on his knees, begging me to save you!”

“But what’s the fucking point if you used dark sorcery on me?!” Shadow yelled back, chaos energy sizzling around him. Silver’s own amber eyes glowed even more as a cyan glow enveloped around his body, his feral instincts sensing danger and dominance. 

“Demons will now haunt my mind for eternity, and guess who’s lucky to be damn immortal?! “

“I didn’t use dark sorcery, it was of light!”

“Wow, what a difference it makes!”

“Oh, you want to see dark magic, I’ll show you the darkness which lingers in light!”

And at that, a foreign symbol appeared below Shadow as Silver’s teeth bared their fangs even more as his hand clenched in effort to create the insignia, his arms straining as the symbol was slowly being completed. Shadow’s own crimson eyes lost their fire as they widened in awe as the room darkened and to his displeasure, fear. He never did like the paranormal, but here he was with the psychotic silver menace which disguised himself as a harmless angel.

Only Sonic and himself knew of Silver’s well hidden dark and insane nature, not even Blaze, his best friend and now lover, knew of this side to him. And it was an unholy sight no one bargained for. Iblis, Mephiles and Silver’s own past had only fueled it day by day.

Silver’s insane cackles filled the unstable room as the symbol was fully created, his hand unclenching as his mouth split into a feral and insane grin. Shadow narrowed his eyes as he noticed one of Silver’s amber eyes had turned a murky teal…which were just like the color of-

“Demons of the darkened realm,” Silver’s chant echoed around the room, like a creepy whisper clad with unseen thunder. “Let this unfortunate broken soul see the darkness within himself, of which he denies but is capable of committing!”

And at that, darkness consumed Shadow’s heart as the insane cackles of his once sane friend filled the edges of his hearing.

-O-

Sonic’s emerald gaze brushed over the ruins of the once proud city, now reduced to debris. His legs dangled over the edge of the roof as his silent sigh reached unheard ears…all but of one.

Sonic jumped as a familiar lilac cat propped herself next to him, her soft amber eyes staring into his own.

“You can’t keep running away from your un resolved predicaments, Sonic.” Blaze’s voice advised him, to which he only responded with a silent grunt.

“I know.”

A moment of silence.

“Shadow loves you.”

“I know.”

Another moment.

“He’s broken; I have seen it in his eyes. Shadow is strong, but delicate, Sonic. If you persist with the actions you are committing now, he will eventually leave you, forever. His patience is thinning like a thread. He is not to take lightly.”

Sonic only stared forward, the lava bubbling like his anxious heart.

“It’s complicated, Blaze.”

“I know.” Blaze responded, mirroring Sonic’s earlier replies. “And the longer you prolong, the harder it will become to face.”

Sonic stared at the lava a moment more before finally getting up, his mouth forming a gentle, but grateful, smile.

“Thank you, Blaze.”

Blaze only then gave a rare smile of her own as she gave a curt nod in return. 

“We should head back before…” Blaze’s sudden absence in words made Sonic tilt his head in confusion. Blaze rarely got distracted enough to stop conversation.

“Blaze, what’s…oh no…” Sonic’s gaze followed Blaze’s own as his grass eyes settled on the now unnatural dark apartment, a faint glow of cyan could be seen from their position, both of them already knowing who it was enveloping.

“Silver….oh gods no…”

-O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me, this chapter was very short, but I have not updated in forever!
> 
> I always had this head canon in which SIlver knows of magic, both dark and light. The idea just seems cool and natural. mainly because he is often made fun of in the community.
> 
> Silver is naive, but is not a baka(idiot). I wanted him to seem not as an idiot, but as someone not to reckon with, which is why Shadow has been bewitched with a spell for accusing him of being of darkness.
> 
> Next Chapter will be a filler, there has been too much action for my own taste, and a few things need to be explained and established.


End file.
